Despair
by Akane's Lightning
Summary: It's that time of the year again. Everyone has someone to go with, but why not him? Possible spoilers if you haven't watched past the Chuunin exams episodes.


Author's Note: Well, it's me again! This time, it's Naruto as the centered character. Since this is only my second fanfic, please leave a review so I can improve, yeah?

Naruto does NOT belong to me, 'cause if it did, Neji wouldn't have tried to kill Hinata and Sasuke wouldn't be so emo.

_

* * *

"Keep away from Master Iruka…or I'll kill you."_

_"HA! I'd like to see you try, little fox!"_

* * *

Naruto gasped, putting a hand to his forehead. His sleeping hat has fallen on the floor. Naruto fell back onto the bed, trying to figure out what happened. Oh. It was just that dream again. He thought. He picked up his cap and pulled the covers up to his chin, trying to catch more sleep.

_"We can kill him now, while he's still a boy!"_

_"Yeah! Who knows what that Kyuubi kid could do when he's older?"_

* * *

Light shone through the window, sunlight covering Naruto's face. He squinted, and got up. The whole night, nightmares haunted him. He lazily walked to the bathroom, noticing some bags forming under his eyes. He yawned, stretching his muscles. He washed his face and went to go make some ramen for himself, like what he always did each morning.

Placing chopsticks over his ramen, he waited the long 3 minutes of making the ramen. His eyes wandered to the calendar. Scribbled and circled in red marker was on the current date. Naruto sighed, muttering an "Itadakimasu" and ate his ramen. He dressed unto his pants and grabbed his jacket, walking to the door. Before he closed the door, he glanced at the calendar once again, which read "Konoha's Family Festival."

* * *

He knew everyone would be busy working on the festival so he decided to not go to regular ramen stand he loved so much. Although it mentioned only Konoha, The Sand Village participated in it too, which means a certain Kazekage and his siblings will be here as well. It then occurred to him that he had no one to go to the festival with. He counted off the people that he knew:

Uchiha Sasuke was his first thought. He had already left the village with Orochimaru. Naruto didn't want to think about it, so he thought of the next best thing.

Haruno Sakura. Naruto smiled, thinking it would be great for him and Sakura-chan to attend together. With his grin still on, he jogged to his house, only to find Yamanako Ino there too. The two girls parents were busly talking to each other, discussing things to do at the festival. Sakura and Ino were arguing about which kind of flower was the best. Even Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and their parents were there. Naruto sighed, and walked back to the streets.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was his next thought. The shy girl was always blushing around him, and Naruto couldn't imagine why. He decided to pay a visit to her house. Maybe her company would be kinda nice, and not to mention stopping by to say Hi to Hyuuga Neji.

He passed through the enormous gates of the Hyuuga Estate and trotted off to the main house. Guards gave him a look, but didn't move. They knew very well how Naruto had changed the Hyuugas. Besides, the young blond helped the main family and the branch to somewhat get along now.

A small yelp was heard, coming from Hyuuga Hinata, her index finger slightly covered in small droplets of blood. Neji was by her side.

The stoic Neji kneeled down to her height and wrapping a band aid on her finger. Hyuuga Hiashi and Hanabi were there too. Naruto didn't hear what they said next, but thought he heard Hiashi muttering something about cutting the thorns from the roses when they get back.

* * *

Naruto frowned, walking towards nowhere. First Sakura, now Hinata! He had seen with his own eyes that they had already had plans for the festival. He kicked a rock down the sidewalk until another thought came to mind. Inuzuka Kiba! Kiba was as loud and obnoxious as Naruto himself, so he thought they'd be no problem with him tagging along.

In front of the door stood Kiba, Akamaru and his sister. He shouted a hello and waved his arms over his head. Kiba looked, and waved back. Just then, Aburame Shino and his father entered the room. Shino looked towards Naruto's direction, and nodded a quiet greeting.

Naruto ran out the area this time, resisting the tears that was threatening to fall down his face. Why? Why was it that HE was always alone?! No parents, no family members, nobody. He ran towards the Academy, the sun coming down. As he sat on the lonely swing hanging from a tree, he knew the festival was starting soon, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone for tonight.

* * *

A shadow appeared, in the shape of a familiar Chuunin. Umino Iruka stood there, locking up the Academy doors. They remained silent, both knowing well the situation. Naruto moved his head the opposite way, as if saying Leave me alone.

Iruka let a frown appear on his face, and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up, a small smile forming. He jumped off the swing, and walked next to the teacher, who had already started walking towards the festival.

Maybe this time, things won't be so bad.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, it's short. It's kinda late right now, so I'll change mistakes tomorrow. I hope this was better than my last fanfic.

Oh, and please, please, PLEAASE, leave a review. It'll take a press of a button and some typing, yeah?


End file.
